


Weekend Pleasures

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Human, Aftercare, BDSM, Bleeding Over Into Personal Life, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Discipline, Dom Drop, Dom!Sam, Explicit Sex, F/F, Hand Jobs, Knife Play, Lawyer!Lucifer, M/M, Mentions of Sounding, Mentions of gun play, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rutting, Spanking, Sub Drop, Weekends, Work sex, alastair is a dick, lawyer!Sam, paddles, safe word, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam Winchester is attending a weekend where BDSM is the name of the game. He's surprised to find his boss Lucifer Alighieri as a choice for submissive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS AN ENTIRE AU THAT BRIEFLYMAXIMUMPRINCESS GOT STUCK IN MY HEAD HERE YA GO BRIEFLY ENJOY!!

Sam Winchester smiled as he entered the mansion, chatting casually with another Dom. 

“Cigarette?” the other Dom offered him. 

“No thanks,” Sam laughed, unconsciously straightening his tie. “So, when do we get to see the subs?” 

It was his first weekend at this extraordinary place- a place where Doms and subs meet to relieve the tension built up from every day lives and become new again, and he was eager to begin. 

“Settle down there, young Padawan,” the other Dom chuckled. “They’ll lead us to an overhead overlooking the subs and we can choose from there.” 

Sam nodded and inhaled deeply to calm his excited nerves.

“Dominants, please follow me,” an older woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a severe bun. 

The small group of Doms followed her down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and to an overhead. A couple went over and spoke with her, but Sam stayed with his newfound friend to overlook. 

“Do they have their usual?” Sam asked in a low voice. 

“They do,” the other Dom confirmed as they approached the railing and looked down at the subs. “Some people find their life partners here, to be honest. Me, I’m still looking for mine.” 

Sam nodded. 

“What are you looking for? Male, female, doesn’t matter?” 

“Male,” Sam affirmed, looking over the submissives before a familiar head of blond hair caught his eye. He had to draw in a deep breath. 

Lucifer Alighieri was a submissive. 

Lucifer Alighieri was one of the best lawyers in the country. He had so many clients that it was almost impossible to keep up with the demand for his- and other lawyers under his command- services. Everyone with money wanted a member of his firm as their lawyer. Sam should know- an average lawyer’s case load was about eleven cases, and Sam was at twenty three, although four were being dropped this weekend. Once again, he silently thanked Kevin for allowing him this. 

It’s not just that Lucifer overworks Sam and the others, though. It’s that he’s arrogant, brash, narcissistic, and a general asshole. An attractive asshole, but an asshole nevertheless. 

“I take it you found your sub?” the other Dom asked with a smirk. 

Something inside Sam slid into place, and he nodded. 

“Ooohhhh, yes, you have,” the other Dom crooned. “Which one?” 

Sam pointed down to Lucifer, smiling to himself. 

“Oh him,” the other Dom hummed, smiling himself. “I’ve Dommed him once. He might take a bit to break down to that level, I think he’s a corporate douchebag, but once he does, he’s nice and easy.” 

“Good,” Sam said in satisfaction. “Just the way I like them.” 

“Good luck,” the other Dom said, holding out his hand to shake. 

“Likewise,” Sam hummed as he walked over to the woman who led them here. 

“Good morning, Mr.. . .”

“Winchester,” Sam supplied with a smile. 

“Mr. Winchester. Have you located your submissive for the weekend?” she purred.

“I have.”

He pointed Lucifer out to her and she chuckled softly. 

“Very well, would you like one of the themed rooms?” 

“The Japanese zen room, filled with the equipment I like,” Sam smiled. “And also, when he is brought in, would it be too much trouble to blindfold him?” 

“Of course not, Mr. Winchester,” she smirked. “The changing room to help you get into the mindset is down this hall and to your left. Someone will fetch you when he is ready.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Sam said honestly, giving a little bow. 

Smiling, she walked off and Sam went down the hall and to the left. Finding a garment bag labeled for him, he stripped down to his cotton boxers and began dressing.  

Clothed ten minutes later in soft, form fitting leather pants and leather bracers on his wrists, he tied his hair back up into a messy ponytail and gazed at himself in the mirror, smirking as he thought about what he was going to do to Lucifer. The power exchange was making his head spin and he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Mr. Winchester? Sir?” someone knocked on the door. “Your submissive is ready for you. I have his file for your perusal.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said, striding out and giving a nod at another Dom entering the changing room. Taking the file, he read as he walked, humming to himself. 

_ Lucifer- age 51, blond, blue, 6’1, 220, submissive. Into pain play, bondage, suspension play, spanking, hair pulling, degradation, being pushed, sensory deprivation. Will not enjoy rape role play, watersports, scat, or enema play. Safe word is Cage. Uses stoplight system. Last submitted 10-15-2016.  _

Sam did some math. It had been about three weeks, then, since Lucifer had been last dominated.  _ Business meetings,  _ he mused as he cracked his neck. Blindfolding him had been an excellent choice, and he patted himself on the back mentally as they arrived at Sam’s room. 

“He’s all yours, Sir,” the man said. 

“Thank you,” Sam said. Squaring his shoulders, he opened the door and entered the room. 

The sounds of the zen waterfall were a perfect symphony with Lucifer’s labored breathing. He was naked, except for a thin black choker that was obviously meant to act as a collar and a black leather blindfold. 

Closing the door behind him, Sam took a moment to truly observe his employer, kneeling in almost perfect submission and  _ enjoying  _ it, if his long length that was rapidly filling out was of any indication. Sam licked his lips. For all his negative qualities, Lucifer  _ was  _ an attractive man, and he  _ did  _ tend to go for the assholes, he mused to himself as he thought back to his college days and Brady. 

Finally, he spoke, and it was quiet and filled with authority. 

“You will refer to me as Sir. No other title will be accepted unless talked about prior to starting. Before each new thing I will ask for your safe word and color. I demand strict obedience. If you speak out of turn, you will be punished. If you disobey me in anyway, you will be punished. Aftercare will be provided no matter what. I expect honest and open communication at all times. Do you understand?”

Lucifer took a labored breath and nodded. “Yes, Sir, I understand,” he whispered softly. 

“Louder, boy,” Sam said sharply. “I want to be able to hear you when you speak. If I wanted a sheep I’d go out to the fields. Speak up.” 

“I understand, Sir,” Lucifer said louder, his voice clearer. 

“Good,” Sam praised, walking over and running his fingers through his hair. “I will be keeping you blindfolded for the entire weekend. You will be uncovered when I leave, and I’ll leave instructions for the proper aftercare. Is this alright with you?”

“Yes Sir,” Lucifer said, leaning into Sam’s hand. 

“Good. You will ask for my permission to cum unless I have given it prior to the start of the new scene. You will ask me for permission to do everything except for what Nature demands. If you need to piss or shit, yellow out and explain when I ask why you’re opting out for the time being. When you return and are ready, you will tell me ‘green, Sir’. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer replied. 

“Good. Do you have any questions for me?” 

“Why are you having me remain blindfolded, Sir?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam smirked. He had an answer for this, even though in reality this wasn’t the reason. “A scene requires absolute trust, and sometimes, our eyes deceive us. I have found starting a submissive off blindfolded before being revealed helps build a stronger bond,” he explained instead of saying  _ because you know who I am outside these walls and I don’t want you to recognize me.  _ Same difference, right? 

“Thank you, Sir,” Lucifer murmured. 

“You’re welcome. Do you have any more questions?” Sam asked.

“No, Sir,” Lucifer replied a bit stiffly. Sam hid a smile. 

“Safe word?” 

“Cage, Sir.” 

“Color right now?” 

“Green, Sir.”

Each answer became stiffer than the last, as if Lucifer was already trying to undermine Sam’s authority. Sam smirked. His boss wasn’t going to be getting the best of him this time, no siree. 

“Are you getting fresh with me, boy?” Sam asked, gripping Lucifer’s chin sharply with his forefinger and thumb. 

“No, Sir,” Lucifer replied automatically. 

“You better not be,” Sam warned. “I have no qualms about spanking your ass red and then using a prostate massager on you while restricting your ability to cum. Do not get fresh with me.” 

Lucifer raised his brow behind the mask and Sam reached up to grab the sides of the sub’s jaw, digging his nails in slightly. “Is that what you want, boy? Or do you want to be a good boy and get to cum at least once today?” 

Lucifer remained silent and Sam growled low in his throat, pleased to see a shiver run down the submissive’s spine. “Answer me, boy,” he commanded. 

“Good, Sir,” Lucifer admitted begrudgingly. 

Sam chuckled, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Good boy. So watch your tone and do as I say. I’m easy to get along with.” Twining his fingers into the curls at the nape of his boss’ neck, he tugged and yanked, exposing the long column of Lucifer’s throat and the black choker along his neck. 

“Beautiful,” Sam breathed, kissing Lucifer’s Adam’s apple. “Stunning. You fight so hard, boy, just give in. Let me take care of you.”

Lucifer gave a soft whimper as Sam scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh, making the Dom chuckle. 

“Oh we like that, don’t we?” he purred. “I still think you need a spanking good and proper, however. Let’s see if we can erase that attitude entirely.” 

Lucifer drew his lower lip into his mouth and Sam had the urge to take off the blindfold, consequences be damned, just to watch Lucifer’s brilliant blue eyes go through the various facial expressions. He resisted it though, and gave Lucifer a light slap across his face as he straightened. “On the bed, ass in the air, boy,” he commanded. 

Lucifer looked like he was going to resist the command, but another slap across his face got him moving. He found his way to the bed and climbed on it, pressing his face to the silk and his ass high in the air. 

Sam walked over to the side table, observing his favorite spanking implements, humming idly to himself as he thought. Nothing too hard yet, like the cane or the whip- although he was looking forward to using them on Lucifer, possibly before the weekend was over- but nothing too soft, such as his hand or the riding crop. He settled for a medium implement, the leather paddle, and hefted it in his hand. It had a good weight to it, and he gave an experimental swing, chuckling lowly when he saw Lucifer’s breath hitch. 

“How many do you think I’m going to give you, boy?” Sam asked, running his palm along the smooth leather. 

Lucifer remained silent, obviously used to being asked rhetorical questions. 

Sam didn’t like asking rhetorical questions. He felt like it made the scene too detached. He  _ liked  _ it when his subs interacted with him. “Answer me, boy,” he hummed, swinging the paddle above his submissive tauntingly. 

“As many as you think I deserve, Sir,” Lucifer said in a somewhat biting tone. 

“Again with the attitude,” Sam sighed playfully. 

The resounding  _ crack  _ that echoed throughout the room shortly after made Sam grin as he watched Lucifer arch up into the paddle, his mouth dropping open and gasping loudly. Sam knew he tended to have a heavy hand, but from the look on Lucifer’s face it was well worth it. 

“Are you gonna behave now, boy? Or are you going to continue being a snarky bitch?” Sam asked idly. 

“Good, Sir,” Lucifer panted. His long fingers curled into the bedspread and Sam chuckled softly. 

“Good boy,” Sam purred. “Still gonna make this ass burn, but I’m sure you don’t mind, do you?”

“N-no Sir, I don’t mind,” Lucifer stammered. 

“I don’t want you to count,” Sam said with a warm purr. “I just want you to take it like a little bitch. You can make noise, though. Understand?” 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Lucifer managed to rasp. 

“Good.” With that, Sam let the paddle fly. 

Lucifer took his spanking well, gasping and moaning, almost pushing his hips back into it on a few hits. Sam merely chuckled when this happened. He was only doing about half strength, testing Lucifer’s limits, seeing what would push him to the edge of breaking. 

When roughly thirty had been delivered, Sam set the paddle down and ran his hands over the tender red globes. Lucifer whined and arched his back, definitely pressing his hips back into Sam’s large hands. 

“Oh, do I have a little pain slut?” Sam asked in feigned shock, a smirk curling on his lips. 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer groaned. 

Sam kneaded the sub’s firm, hot ass before pulling the cheeks apart gently to gaze at Lucifer’s fluttering hole, needy and greedy. Lucifer keened as Sam ran the rough pad of his thumb over it, thrusting his hips back. 

“Good to know, boy,” Sam murmured. “Are you going to behave for me now, boy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer moaned, gasping when Sam gave his ass a slap. 

“Kneel beside the bed, hands behind your back,” Sam instructed. “And make it quick.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer scrambled off the bed in his now eagerness to comply and kneeled as he was instructed. 

Sam sat down on the bed, opening the fly of his leather pants, and brought his long hard cock out to tease at Lucifer’s lips. “Suck on it,” he commanded. 

Lucifer didn’t even say “yes, Sir.” He opened his mouth wide and swallowed most of Sam in one go. 

“ _ Jesus, _ ” Sam moaned, a hand snaking its way into Lucifer’s hair and pulling. “Good boy, fuck that’s good. Keep going.” 

Lucifer hummed happily at the praise and sucked on Sam’s cock firmly, wrapping his tongue around the considerable girth and stroking it in time to his bobbing head, urged on by Sam’s hand. 

Sam groaned and felt his toes curl into the bare floor beneath him. Lucifer’s mouth was better than he could have imagined, using a dexterous tongue and skill that truly showed his age and experience to pull back and suckle the head of his dick before sliding it back down his throat, determined to get Sam all the way down. 

Sam’s hips jerked and writhed under Lucifer’s sinful mouth, and he moaned low and deep in his throat. “You’re a good little cock sucker,” he praised, “a greedy one, but a good one. Wonder if your little hole is just as greedy as your mouth? Fucking hell. . .” 

Lucifer purred, and Sam watched him through lowered lashes. The sub’s arms strained to keep behind him and not surge up to grasp his hips. A thin line of drool lingered out of the corner of his pale pink lips, turned red from sucking and licking. Sam would bet his left nut that his eyes underneath the blindfold were red rimmed and wet, but open and pleading for more. 

“Gonna make me cum, boy?” Sam asked harshly, yanking on Lucifer’s hair. 

The sub whined and gave a firm suck to give his affirmative. 

“Then suck, you little bitch,” Sam said. 

A few more sucks and passes with Lucifer’s skilled tongue and Sam was pouring down his throat with a loud, drawn out cry as his hips bucked erratically into Lucifer’s mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Sam said once he regained his breath, looking down and seeing his dick still in Lucifer’s mouth. “Like having my cock in your mouth?” 

Lucifer moaned and nodded, suckling lightly. 

“Did you swallow as much as you could?” Sam asked, running his fingers soothingly through Lucifer’s hair. 

Lucifer nodded, giving a lazy lick that made his oversensitive member twitch. 

“Did you cum?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head and groaned.

“Would you like to?” 

Lucifer slowly, reluctantly removed Sam’s cock from his mouth and looked up in the direction of the Dom. “Please, Sir, wanna cum,” he whimpered. 

Sam wished he could hear that whimper in his dreams. “You want to cum?” he repeated. 

“Yes, Sir, please, been good, been a good boy, please Sir,” Lucifer whined. 

“Stand up, let me see how bad you need it,” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer slowly went from his knees to standing, displaying a cock turning steadily almost purple in need and Sam tsked. 

“Poor baby,” he cooed, wrapping his hand around Lucifer’s dick and beginning to slowly stroke it, watching Lucifer’s head tilt back and a low moan echo from his throat. “When was the last time you came, boy?” 

“O-oct-october s-s-sixtht-t-t-teenth, Sir,” Lucifer stuttered, whimpering as he aimed to keep his hips still. 

“It’s been three weeks?” Sam confirmed with a raised brow, not that Lucifer could see it. 

“Y-y-yes, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. “Sir, please.” 

“That close already?” Sam chuckled, twisting his wrist on the downstroke. “Do you need me to stop so you can answer my next question, or are you good?” 

“S-s-stop, please, Sir,” Lucifer managed to say, fire lighting up his cheeks. 

“There we go, thank you for telling me, good boy,” Sam crooned, stilling his hand but not removing it. “Why haven’t you cum since the sixteenth of October?” 

“No one to tell me I could, Sir,” Lucifer said breathlessly, his chest heaving. Sam idly thought that a dash of silver would look beautiful against his pale skin. 

“You can’t cum unless someone gives you permission?” Sam smiled. 

“Yes, Sir, that’s correct,” Lucifer sounded wanton, needy. 

“Such a good little slut, then,” Sam cooed. “I’m going to stroke you, and I want you to cum whenever, boy.” 

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered, gasping when Sam’s hand began moving faster on his cock. 

“That’s it, you can do it,” Sam breathed, watching Lucifer struggle not to fly apart. “Cum for me, boy.”

That’s what did it for Lucifer, and he came all over Sam’s hand with a cry, his knees quaking. 

Sam caught him with a strong arm and gently eased him down onto the bed. Reaching over Lucifer, he placed a series of gentle kisses across the back of Lucifer’s shoulders. “Beautiful, boy, that was beautiful. So good for me.” 

Lucifer sniffled and buried his face into the pillows. 

Grabbing the arnica cream, Sam opened it and began rubbing it gently into Lucifer’s tender rear. The submissive whined and kicked his legs. 

“I know,” the Dom murmured. “Let me get this cream onto it and I won’t touch it for a bit, alright?” 

“Okay, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

Lucifer valiantly went through the rest of Sam spreading cream onto his ass with minimal wiggling, although there was a lot of whining and whimpering. When he was done, he replaced the lid and set back on the side table before laying down and bringing Lucifer’s head to rest over his heart, running his fingers through his hair. 

He felt Lucifer relax in his arms, snuffling but no actual tears coming out and he placed a kiss on his forehead. “Feeling better, boy?” he murmured. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you,” Lucifer mumbled. 

“Do you need anything to drink? I want to make sure you’re well taken care of,” Sam hummed. 

“Not right now, thank you Sir,” his boss curled more into his body, making sure his head was resting firmly over his heart. 

The Dom smiled softly. “Why do you resist so hard, when it’s infrequent for you to go down?” he asked softly. 

“I’m a partner at one of the biggest firms in the city, and the last three weeks my schedule has been hell,” Lucifer murmured. “I’ve tried going to clubs and the like but. . . there’s something about this place that works better for me. I escape whenever I can but. . .”

“It’s hard,” Sam finished. 

Lucifer nodded. “And I have to be in charge all the time and it’s a bit of a difficult task going from dominant to submissive.”

“Hence being a brat,” Sam supplied. 

Lucifer snorted. “Hardly. I’m stubborn and just need a correction. Add in the fact that I’m really into pain play and. . . well. . .”

“I get it. The pain helps you get into and stay in the space,” Sam said. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer shuffled closer to Sam. 

“Well except for your bitchiness earlier, you’ve been good for me,” Sam praised. “This next round, I’m going to take my time exploring this gorgeous body and make you scream.”

Lucifer whimpered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Lucifer to dinner in the mansion, meeting up with Michael, Dean, and Anna. Sam plans on rewarding Lucifer, but Luci has a different idea.

Dinner was served in a giant, open room that had Sam gazing around in wonder at. His mouth watered and his stomach growled, but he didn’t betray his ultimate look of Domination as he walked Lucifer to the table where the Dom he had been chatting with earlier was sitting and waving him over, a sandy haired man sitting between his legs. 

“How has he been?” the other Dom asked as Sam sat down and eased Lucifer to his knees. 

“Splendid. He’s really quite a delightful sub once he goes down,” Sam hummed, resting Lucifer’s head on his thigh. Some Doms opted to let their subs eat beside them but Sam liked the idea of his sub kneeling while he ate. Besides, with Lucifer being blindfolded, he didn’t want to have his sub make a mess. 

“Didn’t catch your name earlier,” the other Dom said, reaching over for Sam’s hand. 

“Samuel,” Sam said. It was a common enough name and he’s certain Lucifer’s down too deep to register it properly. “And yours?” he inquired, shaking his hand.    
“Michael,” the other Dom admitted. “Ahh! The magnificent Mistress Anna! How have you been?” 

A beautiful redhead sat down across from Michael and purred. “Splendid.”

“No sub this weekend?” Michael inquired. 

“Oh I have one, but she’s being a bit of a brat, so she’s locked in our room with a vibrator in her cunt and a strict order not to cum,” Anna said blithely. “Hi, haven’t met you yet. I’m Anna.” 

“Samuel,” Sam said, shaking her hand. He used his other hand to run his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, soothing the sub and maintaining good contact with him. The last scene had been a bit rough on Lucifer, and Sam was going to reward him by hand feeding him. 

“Samuel, first time here?” Anna asked. 

“Yes, and I’m amazed by it,” Sam admitted, nodding at the waiter and taking a sip of wine. “But I’m enjoying myself.”

“That’s important, and is your sub?” Michael asked. 

“He is, well behaved too,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“You seem like an experienced Dom, Samuel,” Anna said. “Rough around the edges, but knowing when tenderness works better.”

Sam nodded. “I’ve been in the lifestyle since I was in college,” he admitted. “Had a long time sub and he ended up passing. Took a couple years off and started looking but clubs. . .” he shook his head. 

“Say no more,” Michael chuckled, thumping the side of his sub’s head. “Hey, I didn’t say you could suck. Just kneel there and keep my cock warm, understand?” 

The submissive hummed low in his throat in the affirmative. 

“Good.” Michael smiled at them. “Apologies. He tends to be over enthusiastic when something’s in his mouth, you know what I mean?” 

The other Doms chuckled. “Oh I do,” Sam chuckled. “This one’s a greedy little boy. Doesn’t matter much what you’re doing to him, he wants it.” 

“That’s the beauty and danger of pain sluts,” Michael sighed. “Always wanting more, but never knowing their limits.”

Sam agreed before changing the topic.

They chatted a bit more as they waited for their food to arrive. When it did, Sam went to work slicing half of his steak into small bite sized pieces to feed to Lucifer while Michael did the same, only to put it in a bowl by his feet. “There you go, pretty boy,” he cooed. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Michael’s submissive murmured in a low, raspy voice before digging in, not using his hands. 

“Oh Michael, you could hand feed him,” Anna scolded playfully as she fixed a little doggie bag for her disobedient sub. 

Sam chuckled as he went to give Lucifer his first morsel. “Boy, open up,” he cooed. “I know you’re hungry.” 

Lucifer didn’t stir, and Sam looked down before chuckling hopelessly. “Oh boy,” he sighed. 

“What is it, Samuel?” Anna asked. 

“I wore the poor boy out,” Sam chuckled, gesturing down to his crotch as he ate the tidbit. 

Both Michael and Anna looked at his lap to see Lucifer completely asleep, his mouth slightly open near Sam’s crotch and his hair messed up. The blindfold had slipped down a little in Lucifer’s quest for comfort and Sam’s fingers stroking his hair, but not enough to expose his eyes at all. 

“Oh precious,” Anna cooed. “It’s barely the first day.” 

“What did you do to that boy, Samuel?” Michael chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this one completely passed out like you have him. Memory serves that he was insatiable once you got him down.” 

“Oh he’s insatiable alright,” Sam chuckled, stroking Lucifer’s hair still. “I think it may have to do with the fact that he hasn’t been down in three weeks.” 

“Holy fuck,” Anna breathed, turning to her dinner. “I’d die if that were me.” 

Michael chuckled. “Could be,” he admitted. “Or maybe you have a gift with subs like him and he’s now that relaxed.” 

“Perhaps,” Sam shrugged. He got a take out box much like Anna’s little doggie bag and placed Lucifer’s portion in it. “He can eat later. He’ll need his energy and such if I’m still his Dom.” 

Anna giggled. “He’s so cute. Makes me wish I like boys.”

The trio laughed and turned their attentions to their food and more dinner like conversation, Lucifer sleeping in Sam’s lap the whole time. 

Lucifer woke up towards the end of the dessert course. Sam could tell by the low groan that signaled someone waking up from a very comfortable position and the way he attempted to burrow into Sam’s thigh. 

The Dom smiled and looked down, still running his fingers through blond locks. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased. 

Lucifer groaned. “Sir?” 

“That’s right, I’m here,” Sam murmured. “Feeling better after your nap?” he asked. 

“I. . . Oh God, I fell asleep,” Lucifer realized. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry Sir-” 

Lucifer was cut off by Sam’s gentle finger on his lips. Automatically his tongue darted out to the lick the digit. 

“If I had wanted to wake you, I would have,” Sam said firmly. “I allowed you your rest because you needed it. I can feed you back in our room. There is nothing to apologize for, boy, do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Good,” Sam smiled, removing his finger from Lucifer’s lips and ruffling his hair. “Besides, you’re adorable when you sleep.” 

Lucifer groaned and simply nuzzled into Sam’s thigh, mouth opening as Sam fed him a little bit of pie off of his fork. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for me,” Sam cooed. “Now answer me. Do you feel better after your nap?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said a bit more clearly. 

“Good,” Sam hummed. “Because my favorite crop has a date with your nipples.” 

Lucifer keened as Michael and Anna laughed in delight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon. Lucifer reminisces on the Dom who took care of him.

Sunday afternoon and the end of the weekend came way too soon, in Lucifer’s opinion. Sir had pushed him to his very limits but always allowed down time to let him regain some consciousness and not go too deep into subspace. When he woke up from his afternoon nap, the blindfold had been removed and Michael was there, gently cleaning him off. 

“Where’s Sir?” he groaned, batting his lashes harshly against the low light of the room. 

“He had to run, but left very clear instructions,” Michael said. “My God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this worn out before.” 

“Sir knows what he’s doing, now why can’t I find a Dom like him outside of the weekend?” Lucifer grumbled. 

Michael chuckled lowly. “I don’t know. I do believe that he’s going to choose you again next weekend, he really enjoyed having you.” 

Lucifer stretched, feeling the burn of overworked muscles. Every bit of him was sore and he hummed lazily as Michael cleaned him, then sat him up to get some fluids into him. “I wish that I could’ve seen his face,” he lamented to Michael. 

“I’m sure. Anna’s been cooing over how cute you were last night at dinner, asleep with your head on his lap,” Michael informed him. 

“God, Mike, if I could find someone like that who’ll Dom me outside of the weekends, I’d be a very satisfied man,” Lucifer sighed, sipping on his water. 

Michael chuckled. “I heard the noises you were making last night. In fact, I’m sure the entire complex could. What on Earth was that man doing to you in here?” 

“Sounding,” Lucifer said dreamily. “Hadn’t tried it before, but fuck, Mike, it felt so fucking good. . . I nearly earned myself another spanking.” 

“How many of those did you get last night? I know how much of a spanking slut you are,” Michael chuckled, massaging Lucifer’s calves. 

“I got one for mouthing off,” Lucifer admitted, groaning at the massage. “And then two more because yeah, I’m a pain slut.” 

Michael chuckled. “Yes, your Sir left very clear instructions on rubbing arnica into your ass.” 

“Good, because  _ goddamn  _ it hurts,” Lucifer admitted. 

“I’m not the pain slut, you are, and you totally enjoyed it,” Michael said unsympathetically. 

“Yeah, yeah I did, and what you gonna do about it Mike? Maybe Sir could bend you over and give you. He has a heavy hand, and I could tell he wasn’t using full strength,” Lucifer taunted. 

Michael gave a low growl in his throat. “Stop trying to undermine a Dom, Luci, we both know that you maybe king of the firm but once you’re here, you’re a whiny sobbing mess of a sub,” he chided. 

“Hey, gotta get back into the mindset somehow,” Lucifer laughed. “Work doesn’t close just because I spent my weekend as a sub.” 

“True,” Michael chuckled. “Now roll over, so I can rub this cream into your ass.”

Lucifer flopped over onto his stomach with a groan, propping his ass up a tad. 

“Dammit, Luce, you’re not a bitch in heat,” Michael chuckled with his long time friend. 

“No, but you need all the angles,” Lucifer said, stretching. He hissed as the cold cream touched his sensitive ass. “FUCK!”

“Paddle and crop?” Michael asked in a detached voice. 

“Paddle. All paddle. The crop was just for my nipples, which don’t feel too bad, surprisingly,” Lucifer admitted. 

Michael gave a low whistle. “Good thing you’re a pain whore. Your ass is a very nice shade of pink.” 

“Not surprised,” Lucifer grunted. 

“Do you need anything else?” Michael asked softly once he was done. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m just going to dress and head out of here, get some more sleep,” he confessed. 

“Sounds good. Oh, your Sir left you a note,” Michael said, pointing to an envelope labeled  _ Boy  _ in a strong script on the nightstand. 

Lucifer nodded and waved Michael off. Laying in bed for a few minutes, he rolled over and snagged the envelope. He ripped it open and skimmed it before reading it more thoroughly, smiling to himself. 

_ Boy-  _

_ I apologize for leaving while you’re asleep, but Michael said that he’d take care of you. I had to run due to a family emergency and I felt bad for leaving you there. However, I know you’re in good hands.  _

_ You have behaved for me remarkably this weekend, even when you were fighting to go down. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to have you the next weekend you’re available to come here. Maybe I’ll let you see me then.  _

_ You’re a beautiful submissive, boy, and I look forward to playing with you again soon.  _

_ Your instructions for this week are rather simple; make sure you put arnica on your ass twice a day, if not more. Take an ibuprofen or a naproxen for swelling- more if you need to. Make sure you stay hydrated and well fed. If you have not invested in one, I highly recommend you get a donut pillow for sitting, especially with your job. You’re allowed to touch yourself, but not cum. Take care of your body as if it were me doing it for you. _

_ Have a good week at work, boy, and I’ll see you soon.  _

_ -Sir _

Lucifer smiled as he sat up and gingerly moved off the bed, thinking. Sir had been so strong and dominant, knowing what he needed before Lucifer did. He was a stubborn sub, didn’t like going down at first. Being in charge of Alighieri and Sons made him seem like a bullheaded Alpha male, but Sir saw right through that, gave him an ultimatum, and made sure he wasn’t too harsh. He was firm and rough, yet tender and soothing all at the same time, and the dissonance made his head spin. 

Getting dressed in his usual sweatpants, he hissed as the fleece lined material slid over his tender rear and he drew the longsleeved shirt on over his head. He walked- or, more accurately, limped- out of the room and collected his coat and belongings from Naomi, smiling at her before heading out. Hailing a taxi, he gave his address and slid in. He went through his emails while they drove but his mind was on Sir. 

Sir was younger than him, that much he knew. He was old in the D/s scene, and he knew it, although he knows Doms and subs alike who are older than he is. But there was a quiet strength about him, one that he liked to wrap around himself and hold close on cold winter nights. He felt good, no matter what was touching him that was the flesh and bone of his Dom. Large hands, calloused and rough but tender when needed. Lips, slightly chapped but with Vaseline, meant to soothe and excite. Strong body, able to pin him down to take what the Dom wanted but an excellent human furnace to curl up with during cool down moments. Thick cock, cut and veiny and heavy. Lucifer would very much like to suck him off again, stroke him, be fucked by him. . . He hadn’t fucked Lucifer the entire weekend, but he had certainly teased and gave him a rimming that had Lucifer cumming on command so hard, he nearly passed out, much to Sir’s amusement.

“ _ What’s that, boy? Are you okay? Did a little rimming make you nearly pass out? Mmm poor boy, so pent up. Don’t worry, little boy, I’ll make sure you’re nice and relaxed when you leave here. _ ” 

He’s heard a voice- or, rather, a version of the voice- before, and the handwriting on the note looked familiar, but Lucifer couldn’t place it. 

_ It doesn’t matter,  _ he thought as he paid his cab fare and exited the taxi. He took the elevator up to his apartment- normally he’d take the stairs, but after the vigorous weekend he wasn’t going to be doing that. 

Entering his apartment, he locked the doors and armed the security system. Making sure his cat Lilac was fed, he trudged off to his warm bed, setting an alarm for around ten to eat, drink, and rub arnica on his ass before going back to bed. 

Flopping down face down, he curled into his pillows and went to sleep, pretending that Sir’s fingers were smoothing down his hair to relax him. 

It was going to be a long week. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stands up to his boss, to very pleasant results

Monday did not bode well for the lawyers and legal aides at Alighieri and Sons. 

Lucifer seemed like he woke up on the wrong side of bed, and Sam observed this with a detached, clinical eye as he hid in his office and worked on his cases while making sure his father was doing okay in the hospital after falling off his motorcycle, doing his best to avoid his superior. He wanted to close a few cases today before accepting more from Lucifer, if only so when he played with Lucifer again this weekend he’d be more relaxed. 

Unfortunately, one could only avoid one’s boss for so long, and soon, Lucifer’s voice was booming over the PA. 

_ Samuel Winchester to the break room, Samuel Winchester.  _

Groaning, he looked at his very empty coffee mug. Picking it up, he made his way to the break room to find an irate Lucifer, waving a file folder at him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Alighieri,” he said in a quiet voice, filling his coffee mug and wishing he’d pull a Brady and stashed liquor in his office. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“New case. Yours. Starting now. I want it closed by Wednesday at five,” Lucifer barked. 

Sam turned and looked over Lucifer, giving a secret smirk. Lucifer was sore and tired, he could tell that much, from the ginger way he kept his posture upright to the dark bags underneath brilliant blue eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, he met those eyes and spoke a single word. “No.” 

Everyone heard him. Everyone looked at him in shock. Except for Lucifer. He was now glaring at him, and he could almost see a vein throbbing in the older man’s throat. 

“What did you tell me, Winchester?” Lucifer growled. 

Sam chuckled to himself. Overposturing- trying to reestablish control after not having it for two days. He stepped more into Lucifer’s personal space, inhaled his spicy citrus cologne. “I said,  _ no, _ Mr. Alighieri,” he said calmly, a thin undercurrent of his Dom voice slipping in. 

Lucifer snarled and Sam chuckled. He was so getting fired for this, but he found he couldn’t care less. 

Everyone was staring at him in shock as he calmly faced off his employer, towering over the only slightly shorter man. 

“Winchester. My office.  _ Now.”  _ Lucifer growled softly. 

“Of course, Mr. Alighieri,” Sam said calmly, patiently, as if he wasn’t just about to be fired. 

Kevin gave him the sign of the cross as he passed by, and he winked at his legal aide as he followed Lucifer to his nice cozy corner office. 

Once there, Lucifer locked the door behind him and pushed Sam forcefully into his chair, plush and comfortable and opened his pants quickly. 

Sam was shocked by the turn of events, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

“You’re a fucking  _ asshole,  _ Sam Winchester,” Lucifer growled. Freeing Sam’s cock, he hurried to remove his slacks entirely. “No fucking wonder you kept me blindfolded all weekend.” 

“Aren’t you glad I did?” Sam asked with a dark chuckle, already slipping into his Dom mindset. 

Lucifer finished removing his slacks and silk boxers before climbing onto Sam’s lap and swiftly undoing his tie. “Order me to be quiet, you know how loud I get,” he said. 

“Is that the last order you’re going to give me,  _ boy _ ?” Sam murmured with a raised brow. 

Lucifer groaned. 

“Tie my tie over your eyes, that’s what you were going to do with it, wasn’t it?” Sam countered. 

Lucifer did as he was told, tying the forest green tie around his eyes, whimpering softly. 

“Be quiet, boy, or I’ll have no shame bending you over your desk and spanking that ass even more,” Sam ordered. 

Lucifer whimpered quietly, gasping as Sam landed a sharp slap against his ass. “What part of  _ be quiet  _ don’t you understand?” Sam barked quietly. “Rut against me and be quiet.” 

“Please, Sir,” Lucifer whispered, rolling his hips against Sam’s, gasping as their cocks aligned and slid smoothly together. 

“Please what, boy?” Sam growled in Lucifer’s ear. 

“Please, may I have something to occupy my mouth so I can remain quiet?” Lucifer rasped, burying his face into Sam’s shoulders as he rolled his hips. 

“You may, since you asked politely,” Sam responded. He tilted Lucifer’s face up and slid two fingers into the sub’s mouth, smirking to himself as Lucifer began to sloppily suck on them, rutting against his cock. 

“You’re not going to cum,” Sam ordered quietly. “I will, though, and I’m going to cum all over you. You will then be permitted to clean up in your bathroom before your meeting in thirty minutes. If you behave and you’re slightly less of a dick to everyone here, I’ll call you tonight and lead you into an orgasm. Is that understood?” 

Lucifer nodded, the tie blindfolding him slipping a little bit. 

“Good boy. Think you can get me off just by rubbing your dick all over mine?” Sam inquired. 

Lucifer nodded, giving a firmer roll of his hips. 

“No cumming,” Sam reminded him as he slipped his free hand behind Lucifer to cup his still warm ass, squeezing the stimulated flesh. 

Lucifer was trying very hard not to make noise, and Sam chuckled darkly, lowly, watching Lucifer shiver as he rutted against him. 

“You’re being so good for me, boy,” Sam hissed in his ear, bringing his hand to inbetween Lucifer’s cheeks, finger gently rubbing at his hole. “Make me cum, boy.” 

It only took a few more ruts but soon, Sam was cumming with a quiet groan all over Lucifer’s expensive white shirt and stomach, his release pearling the dark blond pubic hair at the base of the older man’s cock. 

“Stop,” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer did, panting heavily against his shoulder, still sucking on Sam’s fingers, albeit lazier than before. 

Sam ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, soothing him and calming him down before lightly patting Lucifer’s rear. “Up and at ‘em, boy,” he murmured. 

Lucifer slowly withdrew from Sam’s embrace and went to kneeling on the floor, resting his head on Sam’s thigh. Chuckling, the younger man stroked the top of Lucifer’s head. “Feeling better?” Sam asked. 

“A bit, Sir,” Lucifer admitted. “Drying cum doesn’t feel good, though.” 

Sam laughed softly. “I imagine not,” he said as he gently removed his tie from Lucifer’s eyes. “Do you think you can change your shirt and tie and clean up in time for your meeting?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer mumbled. 

“Scene’s over, Lucifer,” Sam chuckled. “You can call me Sam or Winchester again.”

Lucifer gave a low laugh. “Would have never pegged you for someone who knew how to give orders like that,” he admitted. “God, I thought your handwriting looked familiar.” 

Sam laughed again, ruffling Lucifer’s hair. “Go get dressed, we’ll talk more tonight. Call me at 9- and yes, that’s an order.” 

Lucifer smiled and stood up, wincing. “Curse you and your heavy hand,” he grumbled. 

Sam merely smirked. “You certainly weren’t complaining,” he teased. “In fact I remember you being a little wanton whore about it.” 

“I would  _ like  _ for my stiffy to go down a little bit!” Lucifer growled, picking up his pants and stalking off to the bathroom. “You calling me that isn’t helping.” 

Sam chuckled and zipped himself up, running his fingers through his hair. “Good chat, talk later,” he said as he walked to the door. “And get that donut pillow.” 

“Yes,  _ Sir, _ ” Lucifer said sarcastically from the closed door of the bathroom. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh heartily as he unlocked the office door and left, accepting his coffee from Kevin. “Don’t worry, Kevin, I’m not fired. Mr. Alighieri and I just had a little chat,” he assured his aide. “Now, about the Montgomery case. . .” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer receives rules for the weeks to come.

Lucifer went through the rest of his day in a much more pleasant mood than he started off with, although he was keyed up with energy. Sam sent him emails at regular intervals, checking in with him after the impromptu scene in his office (which will star in all of Lucifer’s solo sessions sans orgasm for the rest of his life), and Lucifer felt himself come off the cloud of sudden submission and into his normal state. He was more polite and apologized for the enormous workload, saying he’ll be hiring a couple new lawyers to help over the next few days in a firm wide email. 

He worked right up until 9 PM, when he called Sam on his cellphone. Even then, he was scrolling through a file on his computer. 

“Hello,” Sam’s voice greeted him, warm and soft. 

“Hey,” he replied absently, scrolling through and fixing typos. 

“Are you still working?” Sam admonished. 

“I usually work until ten,” Lucifer admitted. “Go home, go to bed around midnight, wake up at five. Usual routine.” 

Sam sighed in fond exasperation and tsked. “No wonder you’re so wound up and fall asleep after truly intense scenes,” the Dom murmured. “Your weekends are your freebies.” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, frowning as he fixed the spelling of a rather common word. “Who the fuck misspells  _ necessary _ ?” 

“You,” Sam said idly. “I’ve corrected it before, don’t worry, it’s a difficult word. And that’s why there’s going to be some new rules, Lucifer, are you listening?” 

“Rules? What kind of rules?” Lucifer asked, typing an addendum to a contract on another screen. 

“The kind I’m giving,” Sam said. “For your fucking health.” 

Lucifer sat up a bit straighter, recognizing a Dom’s tone of voice. “Okay,” he said, withdrawing a legal pad that he kept for personal use. Flipping to a new page, he grabbed his favorite fountain pen and poised it above the paper. 

“Rule number one. You will be logging off and going home at seven, starting tomorrow,” Sam said. 

Lucifer nodded, writing down  _ 1) Stop working/go home @ 1900.  _ “Understood, Sir.” 

“Rule number two. You will call me at nine every night, so I can accurately assess what you need.” 

_ 2) call Sir @ 2100.  _ “Yes Sir.” 

“Rule number three. If you need me during the day, you will send me an email on our private server. The subject will be my last name, and the body will contain the phrase “vatican cameos”. Do you understand?” 

_ 3) Email Sir if need to go down during work. Subject: Last Name. Body: vatican cameos.  _ “I understand, Sir.” 

“Good boy. Rule number four. You will be allowed to cum, providing you’ve been good, three times during the week during our nightly phone calls. This is not including the weekends. Misbehave and that’s an orgasm taken away. If you go down to no orgasms during the week, Friday after hours I will be taking you in hand  _ in your office. _ ”

Lucifer swallowed, shakily writing  _ 4) Allowed 3 orgasms- lose all, punishment in office on Fridays after hours.  _ “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. He felt himself harden in his slacks at the idea of Sam throwing him across his lap while sitting down in his chair and spanking him until he cried. 

“Are you getting hard, boy?” Sam asked softly, knowingly. 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Lucifer admitted with a dry mouth. 

“Are you alone?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Has the cleaning crew come and gone?” 

“Yes Sir, have been for two hours now.” 

“Good. Just as a precaution, get up and lock your office door.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, heart pounding in his chest. “Done, Sir.” 

“Good boy, see? You really don’t have to fight submission, do you?” 

“N-no, Sir,” Lucifer stammered, turning red at Sam’s words. 

“Good answer. I’ve been observing you, and boy, you’re overworking yourself,” Sam’s tone was low, soothing, not meant to upset Lucifer. 

“That’s how I got to partner,” Lucifer defended, his tone harsh. 

“Maybe,” Sam said calmly, not acknowledging how defensive Lucifer got, nor the loss of his title. “But how do you think the firm would fare if you worked too hard, and suddenly broke down? Had a heart attack from the stress?” 

Lucifer, quite honestly, hadn’t thought about that, and he remained silent, which told the Dom everything. 

“You need someone in control of your life, Lucifer,” Sam said, and Lucifer shivered at the way Sam said his name in his dominating voice. “Someone to make sure  _ all  _ of your needs are taken care of. Including your health ones. When was the last time you ate?” 

“Ummm. . .” Lucifer crossed the room back to his desk and brought up his hourly planner. “Five PM, Sir.” 

“When do you plan on eating next?” 

“Umm. . .” A look down at his planner made him hum. “Ten-thirty, Sir. A light snack, usually of fruit.” 

“Good, that’ll be good. Add some chocolate into that tonight, and in fact, every night,” Sam instructed. “Consider that rule number five.” 

Lucifer uncapped his pen and wrote it down.  _ 5) Eat chocolate with nightly snack.  _ “Sir? Does it matter what kind?” he asked. 

“I’d prefer a strong dark chocolate, that’s the healthiest,” Sam hummed. “But a milk or even white chocolate would be just fine.”

Lucifer nodded. “Okay, Sir.” He made a mental note to pick up some chocolate on his way home. A nice Ghirardelli's would definitely work. Or some Godiva’s. 

“Now, sit down and pull out your cock for me.” Sam’s voice was husky, and Lucifer hurried to comply, groaning as his hot, throbbing cock met cold air. “That’s it, good boy. Now, you’re going to stroke it for me, nice and easy, the way you like it. You can be noisy now, boy.” 

Lucifer wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a lazy stroke, giving a full body shudder as electricity raced up his spine. He moaned and put the phone on speaker, Sam’s heavy breathing echoing in the quiet office. 

“That’s right, stroke your cock for me. Pretend it’s my hand doing it, boy.” 

Lucifer groaned and twisted his wrist slightly, heat pooling low in his belly. 

“Tell me, boy, have you thought of me before last weekend?” 

“Oh, God, yes, Sir,” Lucifer breathed, and it was true, he had. The Dom image he had created of Sam was so different than the one that is presenting, but just about as cruel with words and actions to bring Lucifer the ultimate pleasure. 

“Good,” Sam chuckled darkly. “Tell me one of your favorites. One of the ones that gets you so close to the edge, you  _ could  _ go over, but you don’t have permission.” 

Lucifer shuddered and took a deep breath, red flaring up in his cheeks.  “Umm. . .” 

“Come on, I won’t judge,” Sam cooed. 

Lucifer settled on his all-time favorite. “I-I-I have the day off, but I’m still at the firm,” he began, his breath quickening as the imagery was now painted so clearly before him. “And you have me cum into your office and. . . You had an important phone conference to do, but still wanted me nearby. . . So you put me underneath your desk and opened up your pants.” 

“A cockwarming fantasy, then?” Sam’s voice was thinly veiled amusement and arousal. 

“Yes, Sir, and it felt so good. The weight of your cock on my tongue and your fingers in my hair. . .” Lucifer sighed dreamily, moaning as his strokes picked up the pace a little bit. 

“You are pretty when you’re on your knees for me with my cock in your mouth,” Sam hummed. “What happens next, boy?” 

Lucifer swallowed, regathering his thoughts as the next bit of the fantasy played on. “You had Kevin hold off your calls and lock your office before hauling me out from under the desk and pinning me to it. You. . . You then undid my slacks and pulled them down with everything so I’m half naked. And-” Lucifer’s breath hitched as he swiped his thumb over the head of his dick absently. 

“This is delicious, boy,” Sam purred. “Is there more?” 

“Yes. . .” Lucifer was whining now, his body too hot. With his free hand, he fumbled with his tie and opened up his shirt, shivering as the cool air hardened the abused nubs that were his nipples. “You took off your tie and shoved it in my mouth before giving me a quick spanking, whispering in my ear how dirty I am to have agreed to warming your dick during your conference call. How much I enjoyed it. You.. . Oh God. . You then took the plug that was in me out and slid right in and fucked me hard.” 

“Did I allow you to cum?” Sam asked breathily, and Lucifer knew this was turning the Dom on as well. 

“Yes. . . but not until after you had and had plugged me up. Then you rearranged me so I’d cum into the trashcan so there wasn’t a mess to clean up, Sir.” Lucifer was getting closer, he could tell from the way his balls were drawing up tight and his chest hurt from breathing heavily. 

“Does it turn you on, knowing that I can control  _ every  _ aspect of your life and you welcome it?” Sam asked softly. “Knowing that I know what you need and want, and that I can give it to you?” 

“Yes, Sir, please, I want to cum,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Were you a good boy for me today, Lucifer? Did you do what I asked?” Sam hummed. 

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly. “Uh huh, Sir, please, want to cum.” 

“Then cum, boy. Cum for your Sir.” 

Lucifer’s back bowed off the chair as his hand flew over his cock, cumming hard once more and groaning loudly. Semen spilled onto the floor, his chair, his stomach, and his hand. 

He sat there in a post-coital haze until he realized Sam was saying his name. 

“M okay,” he mumbled. 

“If you say so,” Sam chuckled. “Did you nearly pass out again?”

“Maybe, Sir,” Lucifer admitted. “Vision’s a bit fuzzy.” 

“Close your eyes and rest there for a little bit,” Sam said in a soothing voice. “Imagine my arms are around you and holding you. You did very good for me today, both earlier and just now.”

Lucifer did, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes, imagining Sam’s strong heartbeat in his ear. 

“That’s it, nice and easy. What are you going to eat when you get home?” Sam asked in a murmur. 

“Fruit and chocolate,” Lucifer replied automatically. 

“Good boy,” Sam praised. “And what time are you getting off work tomorrow?” 

“Seven in the evening,” Lucifer said. 

“We’ll go over more rules tomorrow,” Sam said. “For now, relax, get your bearings back. Do you know what you feel like when you drop?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said softly. 

“If you drop,  _ call me immediately, _ ” Sam directed. “Rule number six.” 

Lucifer moved closer to his desk and wrote it down, his handwriting less than neat as he wrote  _ 6) if dropping call Sir  _ _ immediately _ . “Okay, Sir,” he mumbled. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good. I’m going to hang up. Take as much time as you need, but text me when you’re home. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Alright.” Sam smiled. “See you tomorrow morning, Lucifer.” 

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “See you in the morning.” 

They hung up and Lucifer went to work, cleaning up the stains and washing himself down in his private restroom before putting on his coat and driving home, making a quick stop into the store for some chocolate to last him the rest of the week. He nibbled on that on his way home and ate an apple upon arriving home. He fed Lilac and went to bed at eleven thirty, smiling at the fact that he had found the Dom from the weekend, and oh he is so glad he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week goes well for Lucifer.

Tuesday passed by normally, and Lucifer was surprised by how natural it felt to hand the reigns of his day to day activities to Sam. So was Sam, and he rewarded Lucifer for adapting well and being polite for a second day by allowing him to cum again when he got home. Having an established routine set by his Dom helped. 

Wednesday, Sam called Lucifer into his office and the older man shivered at the wicked smirk on Sam’s face as he withdrew a brown paper bag and handed it across the desk to him. 

“Go into your bathroom and put it in,” Sam said calmly. “You will wear this until this weekend, the only time it comes out is when you need to take a shit. I will know if you don’t wear it the entire week and on Friday you’d be punished. Do you understand?” 

Lucifer’s mouth went dry and he nodded numbly as he whispered, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Oh, and Lucifer? You’re not allowed to make a sound when you’re putting it in,” Sam added before looking at his computer screen in dismissal. 

Lucifer raced to his bathroom and ripped open the bag to reveal the plug and the bottle of lube. 

The plug was black and silicone, and a bit thicker than Lucifer was used to, but not as thick as Sam, and he coated it liberally with lube before sliding it into his hole. He bit his arm to keep the noises in, biting almost hard enough to draw blood, and he had to take a few minutes to compose himself, frantically texting Sam.  _ It’s in, Sir, but Jesus fuck, it feels so good, I’m not sure if I can handle wearing it until Saturday,  _ he admitted. 

_ Remember you have a safeword,  _ Sam reminded him.  _ What is it? _

_ Cage, Sir.  _

_ Good boy. Take a few deep breaths, dab some cold water onto your pulse points. If you need more, what do you do? _

_ Email you, Sir.  _

_ And what is the subject of the email? _ _   
_ _ Your last name, Sir. _

_ And the body? _

_ Vatican cameos, Sir.  _

_ How are you feeling now? _

_ Better, Sir. Still a bit unsure but I’m willing to try.  _

_ That’s what I like to hear. Did you eat this morning? _

_ Yes Sir, an apple, a waffle, and some coffee.  _

_ Good boy.  _

Lucifer dabbed the cold water onto his pulse points and breathed in deeply before walking into his office and beginning work. 

He ended up having to call Sam before seven to come give him a little bit of relief, and Sam fucked him with the plug while gagging him with his tie until he got close before squeezing off his orgasm and stopping all other amazing stimulation. Lucifer sobbed and Sam held him, holding off his calls by saying that Lucifer was out to lunch, which wasn’t entirely a lie as Sam fed him his salad and held him close after the scene. 

Thursday was a better day, although Lucifer couldn’t help but shift in his seat during the numerous board meetings he was going through. He couldn’t help it, he was trying to move the plug away from his prostate. 

Sam rewarded his good, albeit squirmy, behavior with the third orgasm on Thursday. 

Friday Lucifer broke down again, needing another scene during lunch because he had fucked up a few numbers. When Sam heard why he needed the scene he pushed Lucifer down onto his knees and sat down in his chair. Sam looked  _ hot  _ in his cozy office chair, but he didn’t get a chance to appreciate the full beauty of it before Sam yanked hard on his jaw and forced him to look in the eyes. “Repeat after me, boy,” he growled. “It is a mistake that I can fix.” 

“It is a mistake I can fix,” Lucifer repeated, confused. 

“I am not in the right headspace for this,” Sam intoned. 

Lucifer echoed the statement, even more confused. 

“This does not go into the Safe, Sane, and Consensual track,” Sam pressed. 

Lucifer repeated it, not sure what he meant. 

After that, Sam pressed Lucifer’s head to his thigh and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. Lucifer rested there, confused but not wanting to speak up for fear of sounding stupid. 

“Safe, sane, consensual is a way of the lifestyle,” Sam explained softly, knowing what Lucifer was feeling somehow. “It basically means that no matter how bad a Dom or sub might need a scene because they had a bad day, they fucked up, something that might not be a positive headspace. Considering you’re into pain play, this is even more important. You’ve probably gotten used to Risk Assumed Consensual Kink, which basically means ‘this is what you signed up for, all mindsets is fair’. I find that philosophy a bit too. . . harmful to a person’s psyche.” 

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Sam’s hand like a cat, feeling himself slip into the subspace but not enough to make it true. “Oh.” 

“It’s alright, boy, you didn’t know,” Sam soothed. “Now, what are you going to do when I leave here?” 

“Fix my mistakes and move on with my day, Sir,” Lucifer said softly. 

“Good boy. And prepare for tomorrow.” 

Lucifer smiled. A whole weekend of having Sam to himself? That sounded perfect. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with Lucifer being given to a different Dom and the consequences.

It had been three months since Sam had first Dommed Lucifer at the mansion, and every weekend, they had returned. Sam always claimed Lucifer and they would spend it scening. Lucifer still put up a bit of a fight before sinking down into the true subspace that he needed, which Sam was always more than happy to correct with a paddling or even one time his belt. The glare he had received at the monthly staff meeting after that one when he had met Lucifer’s bright blue eyes as the older man shifted on the donut pillow in discomfort and arousal was worth it, and of course Sam made it up to the other man with lots of cream and tender touching, as well as not spanking him for the rest of the weekend. Lucifer’s cock had never been sorer. 

It was another weekend, and Sam strode towards Naomi at the same time as another man, with a thin face and gaunt body, smirking. 

“I’d like my usual sub,” Sam said at the same as the other man said “I’d like the blond in dark grey.” 

Sam looked hard at the other man while Naomi frowned, trying to decide whom to give Lucifer to. 

“I’m sorry, did we just request the same submissive?” the other man leered. 

“Yes. He’s my usual,” Sam said shortly. He was bristling, on the verge of pouncing. 

“I’d like a shot at him,” the other man said. 

“Naomi,” he sighed, looking at the woman. 

“Mr. Winchester, I’m going to give him to Mr. Milliband,” Naomi said patiently, soothingly. “This is because you’ve had him multiple times before. It might be good for him. Would you like to be on standby in case Mr. Milliband cannot handle him?” 

“Please,” Sam said bitingly before turning his gaze upon Mr. Milliband. “Mr. Milliband-” 

“Alastair,” the other man simpered. 

“Alastair,” Sam corrected himself, telling him not to get angry or possessive. “Don’t hurt him.” 

“Oh I won’t. Not too much at least.” Alastair gave a leer. 

“Mr. Winchester, the Japanese Zen room?” Naomi asked. 

“Please,” Sam said in a somewhat grateful tone. He smiled at her, knowing that she was just doing her job, and walked into his normal room. Toeing his shoes off, he waited and prayed that Alastair would hate Lucifer. 

His prayers were answered an hour later when the door flung up and Alastair flung a naked Lucifer into the room and onto the floor with a snarl. 

“See if you can get that bitch to submit, if you’re so good,  _ Mr. Winchester, _ ” the other man sneered before slamming the door. 

Sam rushed over to Lucifer and picked him up, wincing at the welts rising along Lucifer’s back. “Boy?” 

“S-s-s-sir?” Lucifer whimpered, breaking Sam’s heart as the other man turned and curled into him. 

“I’m right here,” Sam soothed, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m right here, boy, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“T-t-too much,” Lucifer stammered, curling his fingers against Sam’s back as he wrapped his arms around the Dom. 

“Too much? Too much pain?” Sam clarified.

“Uh huh, Sir, hurts,” he whined. 

“Okay, I’m going to draw you a bath, alright? Just breathe for me, boy,” Sam said softly, standing up and cradling Lucifer to him. “It’s alright. I’ll talk to Naomi and make sure you’re on his ‘do not give’ list.”

Lucifer nodded and sniffled, and Sam saw how hard Lucifer was trying not to cry as he carried him into the bathroom and kneeled to turn on the water and put the plug in. 

“It’s alright to cry, boy,” Sam murmured as he started filling the tub, adding in a lavender bath bomb to help relax Lucifer. “It’s okay. He hurt you badly, didn’t he?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Punched me in the face too when I talked back, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Did he? Let me see your pretty face,” Sam cooed. 

Lucifer hesitantly raised his head and looked at Sam, a dark red mark blossoming on his face right at his cheekbone. Sam leaned forward and gave it a gentle kiss, not letting his anger show. No, he’d do that when Lucifer was taking a nap and he was yelling at Naomi before beating the fuck out of Alastair. 

“S-sir?” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Yes, boy?” Sam asked softly, holding Lucifer close. 

“Do. . .do you mind that. . . that I fight going down?” the older man asked softly, hesitantly, as if he were afraid of Sam’s answer. He probably was. 

Sam tilted Lucifer’s face up and looked at him. “No, I don’t,” he said honestly. “Your submission is a gift, one that you give willingly. It takes a bit for you to go down because you’re an Alpha male outside of these walls, you’re in charge, in control, the Dominant of the firm. It’s hard for you to make that switch between being in control to surrendering control; only a Dom with enough patience and wisdom is able to not lose their temper and give you what you need to get you down. You mouth off because it’s a defense mechanism. How many times have you raised your voice, or gotten defensive with me during the week? Every day, and do I punish you for it?” 

Lucifer shook his head. 

“If I were to punish you for instinct, and for something that is difficult for you, would I be a very good Dom?” 

Lucifer shook his head again. 

“You need to get it out of your system so you  _ can  _ submit with a clear conscience for you,” Sam continued as he dipped his fingers into the water and ran them along the inner part of Lucifer’s thigh. “Does that feel alright to you?”

Lucifer nodded. 

“Do you need to not talk so you can relax?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer nodded, blushing.    
“Don’t be embarrassed boy, I understand,” Sam soothed. “What’s your nonverbal safe word?”

Lucifer shifted and lightly headbutted Sam’s shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Sam cooed. He lifted Lucifer up and set him in the tub, holding his hand soothingly as the older man hissed and whimpered at the warm water hitting the welts on his back. “I’ll put some arnica on them when you get out,” he promised. “And then I want you to take a nap, boy. You’ve already had a grueling hour, and I want you well rested, because you clearly don’t get enough sleep at night still.” 

Lucifer nodded and squeezed Sam’s hand, indicating that he understood. 

“Good boy,” Sam whispered. “You rest, alright? If you need anything, just let me know.” 

Lucifer nodded and rested in the tub, closing his eyes and holding Sam’s hand, whimpering every time he shifted and a welt got a fresh wave of water. Sam just sat there, rubbing soothing circles into Lucifer’s hand with his thumb. 

They sat there in silence, a comfortable one. Sam saw that Lucifer needed some quiet time to himself and didn’t want that time filled with blather, and so he simply sat there, being the strong silent presence Lucifer needed in that moment. 

“May I get out now, Sir?” Lucifer whispered hoarsely about an hour later, looking at Sam through lidded eyes. “‘M falling asleep in the tub.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Do you need help out?” 

Lucifer nodded and Sam gently eased him out of the tub before carrying him over to the bed. Not bothering to dry Lucifer off, he laid him down and got the arnica cream out and began rubbing it into Lucifer’s welts

Lucifer whined and kicked his feet, close to tears. 

“Shh, boy, I know,” Sam soothed softly. “If you remain still, I’ll give you a treat after your nap. You can cry, in fact it might help you, but don’t kick. Squirming can’t be helped, but please don’t kick. Can you do that for me, boy?” 

Lucifer whined and nodded, stilling his feet slowly. 

Sam ran a soothing hand along the strong curve of Lucifer’s thigh, as if he were soothing a skittish horse, before going back to applying the cream to his back. 

By the end, Lucifer was sobbing, but he hadn’t kicked until Sam was done, and Sam wrapped him in his arms and kissed his temple while murmuring soft, sweet words, praising Lucifer for being  _ so good  _ for Sam, that he was just fine, he knows it hurts, just relax. 

Once Lucifer’s tears had dried and Sam pressed a cool, damp cloth to his forehead, he kissed his cheek. “Can you get some sleep for me, boy? Take a nap?” 

Lucifer nodded, eyelids drooping. 

“Then get some sleep, and we’ll talk more when you wake up,” Sam promised.

Lucifer gave a lazy nod before dropping off into sleep entirely, his face smooshed into the tearstained pillow. 

Placing a gentle kiss on Lucifer’s brow, Sam slowly withdrew from the bed. His face slid into what his colleagues call his “bitch face” that he typically wore into the courtroom, he glided out of the room and closed it before going to hunt down Alastair. 

It didn’t take much hunting. Alastair was near Naomi at the front of the mansion, complaining in loud tones about how Lucifer was a “rowdy” sub who didn’t show proper respect to a Dom and how he should be made a public example out of. Naomi was trying to get a word in edgewise, but just like the recent presidential debates, Alastair just talked over her and louder. 

Sam aimed for Alastair like a heat seeking missile, and Alastair turned and smiled pleasantly at him. “Mr. Winchester! I sure hope you-”

What Alastair hoped Sam did, one wouldn’t know, because Sam punched him straight across the jaw, causing the other man to stumble back and Naomi to get out of the way. 

Anger and fury flew across the older man’s features. “How  _ dare- _ ” 

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Sam warned, grabbing the man by the lapels of his obviously expensive suit and slammed Alastair into the wall forcefully, forcing the scrawnier man to look at him. “You may call yourself a Dom and you may be a sadist and that’s fine with me, but where I come from, Doms don’t beat their submissives if they’re having a tough time going down. Lucifer needs force, true, but not enough to warrant what looks like a thick leather belt on his back and a punch to the face,” he intoned in a low, dark voice, aware that Anna and Naomi were watching, Anna with a new submissive kneeling beside her. “Should I strip you down right here and give you the same fucking twenty lashes you gave to him? Hmm?” 

Alastair sneered. “You kids these days pamper your fucking subs. What’s dear little Luci doing right now, hmm? Sucking on his thumb and crying out for his Daddy?” 

Sam slammed Alastair’s head back into the intricate marble behind the other man. “He’s asleep, after a much needed bath and arnica session,” Sam stated calmly, as if he was discussing the weather. “Lucifer gets pampered when he earns it; oftentimes that’s not until after a scene and he needs a chance to calm down But I bet you don’t even do that, huh? Aftercare’s being too ‘soft’ when it’s actually a much needed process.” 

Alastair snarled. “Bitch boy enjoyed it,” he said. “Moaned like a whore for the first five before he started getting pissy.” 

Sam’s hand snaked up and grabbed Alastair’s throat, gently squeezing. “Call my boy a whore again and be a very sorry man,” Sam warned softly. “Stay away from my boy.” With that Sam released Alastair entirely and turned to look at Anna, Naomi, and Anna’s current sub. “I apologize that you had to witness that, ladies,” he apologized. “Naomi, may I request that Mr. Milliband never touches Lucifer again?” 

“Of course, Mr. Winchester,” Naomi said with a secretive sort of smile. “I’ll talk to other subs he’s had, seen if they had received similar treatment at all.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Naomi,” he said gratefully. He turned to Anna. “Usual isn’t here?” he asked calmly. 

“No, she had to fly to London for a meeting,” Anna said with a sigh. “So I’ve got her for the weekend. Usual’s not happy about being ‘replaced’.” 

Sam laughed softly. “Should do what I do and give instructions for the week,” he teased. 

“Oh I did,” Anna grinned. “And if her behavior keeps up then she’s going to get punished next weekend.” 

Sam chuckled. “I’d love to stay and chat more, but I should get back to my own submissive,” he said apologetically. 

“No, go on,” Anna laughed. “Go tend to him, he needs you right now.” 

Sam smiled and headed back to his room, where Lucifer remained curled up, asleep and relaxed. Getting rid of his still wet clothes, he threw them into the corner and crawled into bed next to his submissive. 

Lucifer stirred, but only enough to lift his head off of his pillow and to rest it on Sam’s chest, just above his heart. Chuckling, Sam ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and let him sleep and take comfort knowing that his Dom was there, drifting off himself. 

 

When he woke up, it was to Lucifer lazily rubbing his head against his chest affectionately, as if he were a cat. Chuckling, Sam tapped his shoulder. “Hello there, boy.” 

Lucifer turned his head and looked up at Sam with a small smile. “Hi, Sir,” he hummed. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, brushing Lucifer’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Better,” Lucifer admitted softly. “In a lot of pain, and not the good kind, Sir.” 

Sam tsked and brushed a kiss across Lucifer’s forehead. “Do you feel well enough to play at all?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded. “Only if I don’t go back to Alastair,” he murmured. 

“You won’t,” Sam said fiercely. “After this the only Dom I’d  _ consider  _ letting have you is Michael.” 

Lucifer gave a brief smile. “Mikey’s good,” he mumbled. “But I think he’s about ready to make a full on contract with Dean.” 

Sam nodded. “Possibly,” he agreed. “But you’ll be mine from now on, Naomi will make sure of it. There must be a glowing neon sign somewhere that announces you as a little pain slut.” 

Lucifer pouted adorably. “‘M not little, Sir,” he mumbled. 

No, nothing about Lucifer was small, or a shade of grey. Lucifer was black and white, fire and ice, water and oil, wholly dominant or completely submissive. He is the very definition of a man of extremes, and Sam hoped that he helped bring some shades of grey into his life. 

“Maybe not little,” Sam admitted, smoothing his hand down Lucifer’s side tenderly, “but you are shorter than me, so think of it in that sense. And also, who’s the submissive?” 

Lucifer gave a warm smile and nuzzled into Sam. 

“It’s going to be a series of light scenes,” Sam murmured. “Alastair ruined my plans for our weekend together.”

“That’s fine, Sir. I trust you.” Lucifer nosed into Sam’s shoulder and cuddled close. “Can we cuddle a little more, though?” 

“Of course, boy,” Sam said tenderly. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam safe words

Sam observed Lucifer tied up face down on the bed, his arms stretched above him and his legs spread wide, the expanse of his back open, warm, and inviting.

And entirely too plain.

He hefted the small knife in his hand, looking down at it briefly before returning his gaze to his submissive.

It had been ten months since Sam took Lucifer to bed, and he felt ready to try one of Lucifer’s little known pain and anticipation kinks- knife play. The older man didn’t indulge in it very often, mostly because he’s concerned about the risk of infection or getting cut, but this time he wants Sam to actually draw thin lines into his skin.

“Give me a color,” Sam said softly.

“Green, Sir,” Lucifer groaned, trying not to move his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his steadily growing cock.

“Good boy,” Sam praised softly, running a soothing hand along Lucifer’s spine, watching the sub shiver and give a soft mewl of anticipation.

He looked down at his canvas again and took a deep breath, knowing _exactly_ what he was going to do.

It was time to mark Lucifer as his, and what better way than to tenderly carve his name just over Lucifer’s right asscheek?

He set to get ready to make the first line, and he stopped, the knife just milimeters away from Lucifer’s skin.

He was about ready to essentially _brand_ a human being, as if Lucifer were chattel, and he felt his throat clench.

It didn’t help that Sam’s always been hesitant about drawing blood with anyone, but especially Lucifer. What if a wound broke open during a meeting and Lucifer didn’t have his jacket on? What if he truly hurt him? What if Lucifer couldn’t use his safe word, verbal or nonverbal?

Shaking, Sam swallowed and tried to clear his mind but to no avail.

When he spoke again, his voice was raw and thick, and he could barely get a single syllable word out. “Clowns.”

He took a step back and dropped the knife on the table and crumpled in on himself. He’s never _ever_ had to safe word out of a scene before, never, Doms don’t do that. . .

“Sam?” There was his boss’ voice, the one that tells him which clients he’s taking on and when his meetings are. That’s the voice of a man in charge.

He didn’t look up until he felt a hand in his hair, and he looked up at Lucifer, wearing one of the silk robes Sam keeps on hand in the mansion for taking Lucifer out and about. The tie was loose around Lucifer’s waist and the older man smiled tenderly. “Let’s get you outside,” he said, gesturing towards the balcony, where Sam had fucked Lucifer not two weekends ago to jeering guests and harsh whispers about everyone watching him get pounded. Lucifer had melted in his arms and Sam shooed away the voyeurs before carrying him back in and cleaning him up. . .

Lucifer’s hand on the small of his back was a soothing, warm presence as he guided Sam out the door and closed it. Finding a pack of cigarettes, he sat Sam down and lit one up, inhaling deeply the nicotine as he sat down beside his Dom and held his hand.

Sam felt himself calm down as he watched Lucifer in the warm afternoon sun, clad in a black silk robe and smoking a cigarette casually, keeping up a soft litany of words. As Sam calmed and focused, he realized that Lucifer was reciting a poem from memory.

“. . . _A mind not to be changed by place or time. The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven. What matter where, if I be still the same, and what I should be, all but less than he whom thunder hath made greater?. ._ ”

“Are you reciting Milton?” Sam asked.

“ _Paradise Lost,_ specifically. I have the entire poem memorized,” Lucifer admitted, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Much like people have Shakespeare or Chaucer memorized.” He looked over at Sam with an amused look on his face. “I have often been remarked on the irony.”

“I’m amazed,” Sam chuckled. “I did the Shakespeare thing. Always found solace in _Macbeth_ for some reason.”

“Aahh, the Scottish play,” Lucifer said with an amused smile. “ _Hamlet_ was always my favorite.”

Sam smiled and felt himself relax.

“Feeling better?” Lucifer asked, plucking his cigarette out of his mouth and offering it filter end first to Sam. The younger man shook his head and his older companion shrugged before returning to it.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Sam said.

“Guilty pleasure,” Lucifer admitted. “I don’t do it often; I’ve found smoking while comforting someone helps them.”

Sam nodded. “I’m feeling a little better, but I’m not sure if I can continue with the weekend,” he admitted. “You should go find another Dom.”

“Oh stop it with that talk, this is no different than me safe wording,” Lucifer said, standing up and holding his hand out to Sam. “C’mon, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and we can cuddle for a bit. It’s a drop, nothing more.”

Sam took Lucifer’s hand- why, he didn’t know- and allowed him to lead Lucifer back into the room they shared and watched Lucifer bustle about, making hot chocolate. It was Lucifer’s favorite comfort drink and now, he was making it for Sam.

Sam couldn’t help but bark a laugh as Lucifer brought two mugs of the steaming liquid over, one of which having a straw in it. “Do I get the straw?” he asked as Lucifer sat down next to him carefully.

“Yes,” Lucifer said plainly, setting the cup without the straw down on the nightstand and holding the straw for Sam.

Sam raised his brow. “Are you shitting me?” he asked.

“Drink, Sam,” Lucifer said firmly, and Sam did. It was good, better than what he made for Lucifer and he glanced accusingly up at Lucifer.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“What did you put in this? It’s delicious!” Sam said.

“Mmm, it’s boiling whole milk, dark chocolate with 75% cacao in it, little bit of Hershey’s dark chocolate syrup, and just a hint of peppermint,” Lucifer hummed. “Tastes that good?”

“God, I feel bad making you subpar hot chocolate,” Sam admitted.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek, and the younger man felt pink dash his cheeks. “I like your hot cocoa,” he hummed. “Now drink yours.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Sam grumbled good naturedly.

The afternoon turned into evening as Lucifer fed Sam hot chocolate and talked about submitting in his younger days. Sam at one point had tears rolling down his face as Lucifer described the time he had gone to a club at the tender young age of twenty-five and ended up being the star of a bondage show that had him cumming untouched, and often, until he passed out and his Dom had gone into a freak out mode.

“Free pampering for a _week,_ Sam. Massage, food, cuddling, the works,” Lucifer grinned. “Hell, I even got a new prostate massager out of the deal.”

Sam giggled and curled into Lucifer. His submissive had a nice body to curl up to during hard times.

“I’ve never had to safe word,” Sam admitted quietly, tracing small designs on Lucifer’s chest. “Or anything.”

Lucifer hummed and rubbed Sam’s shoulders soothingly. “I tell you about the first time I ever safe worded?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Sam said softly.

“I was about twenty, twenty one. Maybe a little older. I was in college still, so very young. I had gone to the club that night to go down. Was looking for a simple paddling to get me down and then maybe some edging. It was what I was kind of in the mood for. Maybe a little pain. Anyways, Dom approached me. We talked limits and went into the back room. I had had a couple of drinks and he asked me about bondage. As you know, I’m a bit of a bondage fanatic.”

Sam snorted. “You got that right. You can’t get enough of being tied up.”

Lucifer gave a warm chuckle. “Anyways, of course my answer was that I loved it. And this Dom knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and when he was done tying me up in the softest rope in existence, my hands were above my head, my legs bent and spread, rope laying across my nipples from my neck, and a few coils were wrapped around my length.”

Sam shuddered at the mental image that Lucifer had created, envisioning his older boss as a young man, tied up just the way he described it. “Fuck.”

“Oh, I’m fairly certain that that word left my lips once I realized how incredibly arousing it was. And he smirked and caressed my cheek, murmuring how I was such a good little boy, and how he was going to make me feel good.”

“What changed?” Sam asked softly.

Lucifer paused and sighed quietly, trying to find the words. Sam let him be silent, listening to his heartbeat.

“I ended up pissing all over myself- and him, if I’m quite honest. I have a weak bladder when I drink, and I had drank. Don’t remember what, exactly, but I drank. And ended up pissing all over myself. I safe worded _immediately._ And he, with no hesitation, stopped the scene. Brought me out slowly and gently, asked me questions, made me breathe. He cleaned me up and kept me tied up mostly, because it helped ground me and just made sure I came out of the headspace.”

Sam nodded, listening.

“It was very difficult for me. I had been scening for three, four, hell possibly five years at that point, and had never used my safe word, even when it’s possible I should have. And he talked to me, talked me through what went through my mind when I safe worded, and how it was better for me.”

“Are you gonna do that to me?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

“You bet, Winchester. So let’s talk about it. What were you thinking right before you froze?”

Sam sighed. “I was thinking about how I was gonna carve my name right on top of your butt,” he confessed.

Lucifer groaned pleasurably. “And then what happened?”

“And then I thought about how I was essentially branding you. As if you were a. . . a cow or something. And then I realized I’d be drawing blood and I’ve always panicked at drawing blood with you because what if it bled through? What if it got infected? What if I actually genuinely hurt you? What if. . .” Sam swallowed. “What if you couldn’t use your safe word? Either your verbal one or your non verbal?”

Lucifer nodded and thought for a few minutes, rubbing soothing circles into Sam’s skin, as if he’d done it a few hundred times before.

“Let’s break it down, going backwards. I’ve always had access to one or the other of my safe words, and I’ve always been vocal about using them,” the older man finally said, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “As for genuinely hurting me, hi, I’m Lucifer, I like pain. If you had gone too far, I’m confident that I would be able to surface to tell you stop. Infection could happen with welts, and yet you like striping my ass with them.”

Sam flushed and curled more into Lucifer.

“Bleeding through. . . I always keep open wounds that could bleed through and stain white shirts as red as strawberries in the summertime covered and clean for three weeks _after_ the initial cuts have been made. I’m a bit anal about it, if I’m honest. And branding. . . Sam, you’ve been my Dom for, what, ten months now? I’m surprised you didn’t do it _sooner._ It’s not even really branding, it’s just a mark of possession. No different than handing me a collar.”

“But I didn’t even consult you about it,” Sam pointed out.

“There’s worse things I think you could do without consulting me about,” Lucifer said dryly.

Sam nodded and relaxed into Lucifer, ready to think everything over. Within a few minutes, however, he was asleep.

 

Sam woke up and looked up at his sleeping submissive, who still held him protectively in his arms, and he observed the peaceful face of Lucifer while he sleepily licked his lips and stretched.

The movement jarred Lucifer awake, and bright blue eyes were staring at him with warmth. “Comfortable?” his boss rumbled.

“To an extent,” Sam murmured, kissing his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked.

“Better,” Sam admitted. “Much better.”

“Do you want to do some light scenes?” Lucifer asked. “We both could use a little bit of a different headspace.”

Sam contemplated it before nodding. “Really light, though,” he warned.

“Of course. We’ll save knife play for another time,” Lucifer murmured. “How do you want me, Sir?”

Sam grinned darkly. “Let’s get you tied back up,” he muttered. “And then, I hope you are ready for me to edge you.”

Lucifer whined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer plan for their future.

The weekend began drawing to a close, and Sam looked at Lucifer as they laid on the bed in post coital bliss, stretching lazily like a cat in the afternoon sun, the sun shining along the jut of Lucifer’s hipbone and surrounding his spent length in a warm golden hue, brightening the pale skin of his lover. 

“I have a question,” he said. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, cracking open an eye as he did a different stretch, the sunlight moving onto the tops of Lucifer’s strong thighs. 

“Have you ever done gun play before?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shuddered pleasurably, melting back into the bed. “Once. The sight of the 9 mil grazed at just the right spot inside me and I was cumming so hard I couldn’t speak.” 

Sam chuckled. “Next weekend?” he confirmed. 

“Of course. And maybe next weekend we could do the knife play. And maybe. . . a little erotic asphyxiation? You haven’t done breathplay yet.” 

Sam groaned. “Boy,” he warned playfully.

“Mmm, yes, Sir?” Lucifer hummed happily, looking at Sam. 

“You’ll call me at nine, right?” Sam asked. 

“Of course. It’s a rule, Sir,” Lucifer purred. 

Sam chuckled. “Why don’t you come home with me? I think we need to negotiate a contract.” 

Lucifer raised a brow but smirked, climbing on top of his Dom and slotting their hips together. “Oh? Not the merger contract for Azazel’s construction company, I hope.” 

“No, I think this one is between a Mr. Alighieri and a Mr. Winchester,” Sam chuckled, smirking back up at Lucifer, rocking their hips and groaning as they both began filling out. 

“I’ve heard they’ve been fucking like rabbits every weekend,” Lucifer commented. 

“They have been for like ten months,” Sam smiled. “And I think they’re ready to move their relationship to the next level.” 

“So an outline of what to expect for each party,” Lucifer surmised, rolling their hips harshly. 

Sam growled softly. “Yes.” 

“I can live with that. . . Sir.” With a wicked grin, Lucifer leaned in to kiss Sam deeply on the lips. 

Their first kiss was messy, wet and with way too much teeth, but it was perfect as Lucifer rutted against Sam, the younger Dom’s nails scratching down Lucifer’s back while the older sub dug his own into Sam’s strong biceps. They chased away each and every noise with one of their own and kisses, panting into each other’s mouths until, at last, they both came with a cry and collapsed in a tangle of limbs, not bothering to clean themselves.    


They found what they had been looking for this entire time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
